


Scent

by Narushi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Gaara (Naruto), Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Sex, Smut, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Tsunderes, Uke Gaara (Naruto), gaanaru - Freeform, mature - Freeform, narugaa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narushi/pseuds/Narushi
Summary: One Halloween party led them into the corner of their own desires. And the perturbing scent could not be ignored anymore. (Really don't know what to say about this, lol). NaruGaa, mature content. I may continue with it but it depends on how will people like it.





	Scent

Scent

The music loudly cracked against the walls of a large living room where a Halloween party was held. These sweaty bodies seemed to be like monsters without faces so he decided to stay in the corner and cautiously examined the dance floor. There was only one person who seemed to have a face and that was probably because of his luminous smile he was giving to everyone around. But he couldn't see his whole face though, for it was hiding under a black orange mask that looked like a fox demon. His costume gave Gaara an almost honest touch, as if it was more than just a droplet of truth. An unsafe threat floated over the long ears of the fox that the man himself represented. That foxy guy reminded him of someone, but because of darkness, alcohol and masks he was not able to tell who actually owned such a smile. And when the man finally turned to him - because he was glaring for too long - his eyes were bright red. Scary. Attractive. Gaara instantly looked away and began to act as part of the furniture around him, as if he wasn't there at all. His whole black costume with black wig seemed more like a hole in hell, but it was actually a ninja costume. With certainty that no one would recognize him thanks to having even his face covered, he came to this party because he hoped for getting drunk, the sooner the better.

"Do you feel like dancing?" A voice knowingly unfamiliar came out as a threat of something daring, and it made Gaara actually concede almost instantly so he simply nodded and accepted the hand the fox guy was offering.

"You seem kind of familiar." He noted in a slow manner, as if not actually sure about his statement, and the fox guy smiled and showed his fake sharp teeth which gave him a look of a wicked and wild animal.

"Do I?" His hoarse voice came out as a hollow whisper that got lost in the middle of the song which was currently playing and Gaara never answered that question, for the burly man dragged him to the middle of the dance floor and started dancing. He was close and his scent was as wicked as his costume. Gaara was, again, reminded of a wild animal, and it almost made him uncomfortable. If it wasn't for his strong arms, which pinned him on the spot, he would have escaped from the dance floor before anyone could say "poop." But his arms were all around him, giving him the strength he had lacked at that moment, making him sway his hips to the music, making him forget about the anxiety he had been feeling the whole evening, making him actually enjoy the ride. The scent of his skin was almost addicting, and so when the fox guy pulled him close into more intimate dance style, he let him and bored his nose deep into the crevice of his exposed collarbone. So maybe he didn't need the alcohol to get drunk because this little proximity made a mess out of his senses and he felt like being snatched away from the real life into some sort of forbidden fantasy. This was a guy, for god's sake and he wasn't supposed to be feeling like this while in a bear and sexy hug with a male.

He forgot his thoughts the second this guy laid an eye on him, those bright red lenses hid the actual color of his eyes but Gaara was drawn to it anyway. That smile, that scent, that feeling. All was wrong. And maybe kissing him was wrong too but Gaara found himself leaning closer and closer, until their lips crushed against each other in a heated kiss. Unpredictable. The dance floor seemed to lose its magic, it felt meaningless all of sudden, as if some greater power had arrived in their little moment that turned into dust few seconds later, just when the song ended. He could hear himself panting as if running a marathon, he could see the little smirk on the fox guy's face, and he could hear another song playing. Another bump with their hips against each other, dangerously brushing their crotches, making them hard. Too much. It was too much. But it turned out to be even worse when this guy leaned closer to his neck, licking his soft pale skin, leaving nothing but hot sensation tickling in his insides. He wanted to escape that touch, not for being it bad, but for being it too good, and he didn't want to lose his composure. Not like this, not there, not now. But before he could do anything in particular, sharp teeth had sank deep into his flesh, instantly giving him both unbearable pleasure and pain at the same time, and it almost threw him into the space as the man started to suck on his skin hard enough to break blood vessels, right on the spot where he bit him. A soft moan escaped his lips and left at the waves of music, for no one to hear but the fox guy. He was marking him.

But Gaara wasn't the only one at loss, the male hidden behind his Kyuubi mask was going crazy for the other man, taking deep breaths just to remember his scent, just to remember the feeling, just to remember anything seemed more than important. Gaara smelled like a mirage in a wild hot desert and he wasn't even sure if all of this was real anymore.

"Oiii, Gaara! You should've been at that party the other day, it was lit as fuuuck! Well, I can't remember much from it but that's actually the point of it, right?! I can't believe you turned me down, we could've got wasted together. You're no fun, come on, wait up!" The overjoyed blond caught up with Gaara just at the end of the parking lot, their mutual part time job at a small bookstore had been done for the day and both of the youngsters headed home. Gaara halted by his red car and turned to face his annoying friend. They've known each other for seven years now and by the call of faith, they ended up in the same university and even shared the same part time job. They haven't been in touch for majority of their high school but as Naruto came back into his life, he hadn't been able to get rid of him ever since. Not that he complained, he liked the blond but sometimes his aura was more than a normal person could bear. Of course, Gaara wasn't normal. And right now, he raised his nonexistent eyebrow at his friend in nothing but questionable manner.

"How can you seriously call a party lit when you don't even remember what happened there? That's weird, Naruto. Don't get me wrong but what if you ended up with the nastiest girl in the neighborhood and happened to call her beautiful in front of everyone, telling them that she's your new wife for life?" Gaara grabbed his car keys, his voice stoic and neutral, and before he could unlock the door, Naruto seized him by the wrist and pulled him away from the red vehicle.

"Then I would tell everyone that she probably had the greatest time in the world and she deserved to be happy, even if it was for one night. I don't care what others think, Gaara. And fuck that car, come ride a bike with me." Naruto shouted happily but Gaara wasn't happy about that at all, with utter terror in his teal eyes, he followed the blond friend very reluctantly, glaring at their united hands. Something seemed oddly familiar in that touch, something felt dangerously daring, weird. Gaara frowned and snapped himself free from the grip just so he could stop by a motorbike Naruto had owned since high school. He hated that devil's device.

"You won't get me on that bloody thing. I'm not going." Gaara said monotonously and shook his head. Naruto just laughed and threw a helmet at the redhead, thanks to his quick reaction he was able to catch it, but gave the blond a deadly glare nonetheless.

"Don't be such a pussy, Gaara, I won't go fast, I promise." He smiled at him as if he was a love of his life just ready to get married, and Gaara snorted. This guy, really.

"I'm not a pussy." He said with a tone of a murderer and got on the motorcycle. Bloody device, pretty please.

He went fast. His riding was ridiculously irresponsible and yet Gaara found a secret excitement in it though only just because the blond was really good at it. But it was too fast for his liking. And he promised to kill Naruto once he was able to get off that wicked thing. Right now, he had no other choice than to stick his entire being to Naruto's back like a glue, gripping tightly his orange jacket with his pale fingers. The warmth of the blond's body was somewhat familiar, yet Gaara couldn't recall when or where he had witnessed it, it just seemed bloody out of place and he was getting really uncomfortable. He slowly breathed in the air and froze in the next moment. The scent. Wildly wicked, vividly pleasurable, and dangerously animalistic. The scent, he remembered it from somewhere. But where?

"Gaara, you're so tense, we're not going that fast. Relax!" But Naruto's voice sounded from afar, he couldn't hear him. Where was this scent from?

"Do you have any cigarettes, Naruto?" Gaara asked after a while and Naruto simply nodded, pulling the bike out of the road so they could finally get on a safer ground. Gaara almost jumped off that bloody thing but maybe, just maybe, his quick escape wasn't caused by the motorcycle anymore. It was because of Naruto himself and his bestial proximity. But the blond just smiled at him and offered him a cigarette.

"I'm surprised you want to smoke again, Gaara. I thought you quit." He took one himself and lit it with a lighter, giving it to the redhead afterward.

"You're one to talk." He shrugged, keeping his voice as monotonous as possible just so Naruto couldn't tell he was still feeling a little tense.

"Yeah yeah, I don't smoke very often, once or twice a week but I guess you're right, I'm no one to talk. Are you feeling a little better now?" His blue eyes resembled the summer sky, which slowly disappeared in the evening twilight. As if there were no ways back, the sparks of life trembled in the glints of the sun, which cast countless shadows on the face of the blond man, and so everything seemed so slow, dark and untouchable. He smiled at him, blindly, faithfully, like a dog waiting for a caress. Like a wolf waiting for the night tide to bestially attack his neck. Neck? Beast? Wolf? Wait. Like a fox over which the fog floated as a promise of some madness. Sharp teeth sank deep into the throat, the force of the habit of someone who wanted to take control. Gaara gasped, reaching for the hickey that was still burning on his skin. And Naruto noticed. And Naruto was the one who did it. And Gaara understood.

"Nee, Gaara. Who gave you that hickey? I thought you've been sulking at home these past few days." Naruto asked casually, oh, how clueless he was, it almost made Gaara smile. Instead of that, he snorted. "I have." A quick response with nothing else to say. And that was it. Gaara dropped his gaze to the floor and started smoking more urgently than before. Naruto frowned a little.

"Hey, it's okay if you don't want to tell me, you know." He paused for a bit and then jumped on the redhead, trying to examine the hickey from up close. Gaara almost died from a shock. "I lied, obviously! It's not okay, tell me, tell me!" And while Naruto nominated himself into the role of a detective, Gaara stood there, frozen to the bones like a rabbit waiting for a hawk to kill him, and this pervasive scent knocked on his senses once more. It must've been him. He was sure of it. But when the redhead didn't play along with Naruto's detective game, and instead of playing the victim he was more like a dead tree, the blond stopped and looked in his friend's teal eyes. And all of sudden, the blond remembered a mirage in a wild hot desert and he wasn't even sure if all of this was real anymore. He snapped back to reality rather quickly, stepping away from Gaara and smiling like a complete nutcase.

"We'd better get going." Gaara said silently.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded.

Both Naruto and Gaara lived in the same dorm, but in different rooms, on a different floor, with different roommates. And while Gaara didn't like the always barking Kiba, Naruto befriended Shikamaru very quickly. One evening, he was laying on a couch, hands resting behind his head with eyes full of uncertainty. Shikamaru sat by the table, eating his dinner in very slow and lazy manner.

"Shikamaru… I think I've done something." Naruto murmured quietly, not looking at his friend. Shikamaru looked up from his meal and yawned.

"What is it this time? You're always up to something, it's kinda troublesome." The black haired male responded calmly, not surprised at all.

"I don't know, like… remember that Halloween party last week? You were there, right? What was I doing? I can't really remember, I think I've drunken too much alcohol and I have a feeling that's tickling in my bones that something had happened there. I just don't know what it was." Naruto confided and finally looked up to his friend's face, searching for answers. Shikamaru always had answers. The so called pineapple guy – his ponytail looked like like a pineapple, pretty please – sighed and smirked in Naruto's direction.

"I saw you drinking in the kitchen and the next moment you were out on the dance floor, dragging someone with you. I just remember you two had a great time with examining each other's tonsils." Shikamaru said uninterestedly.

"Tonsils? What the fuck, Shikamaru? How in the world-" Naruto sat and looked over at his friend more cautiously, his words bitter and sullen.

"You two were madly kissing, you ninny." Shikamaru still looked as if he was just a vase in the room serving as a decoration, and not the blond's confessor, because he was sitting like an unmovable object, not giving a slightest of fuck.

"Oh." Very interesting answer, Naruto, very. He dug deep into his thoughts for a small span on time, leaving the silent to take its place between them.

"Do you know who it was?" Naruto asked, Shikamaru shook his head in return.

"I don't even know if it was a girl or a boy. It was dark. I only happen to know this person was wearing a ninja costume, all black. Or at least it looked like it."

Naruto wasn't even tiny bit satisfied with the outcome but he couldn't do anything about it, so soon after this conversation, he threw these unnecessary thoughts behind his back a moved on with his life. What he didn't know was that a certain scent would chase him down, not letting him forget. He decided to take a walk around the campus, and maybe stop by a grocery store or in a pub for some four floors below their room, Gaara got in a heated conversation with Kiba, not to mention he hadn't had any kind of interest in socializing with the brunet but as far as he knew… Kiba gave no shit about that.

"Whoof, what the hell, Reddie! What's with this costume? It looks like shieeet. Like seriously, who would put some black plain canvas on? What is this? Is this seriously your Halloween costume? What look were you trying to accomplish? Like… A butt hole? Night without stars? Nothingness? Darkness? Emo? Are you an emo, Reddie?" Kiba was almost as annoying as Naruto when it came to things he wanted to know, these two would make a great duo of morons, Gaara was sure of it. And with irritation merely visible in his face, he snapped the costume away from Kiba.

"Don't call me Reddie, Kuba. It's a ninja costume and I think it's better to be a ninja than to bark like a dog at every girl passing you." His nonexistent eyebrow elevated and a tiny smirk could be seen on his lips, dying just one second after it manifested.

"I'm not Kuba, you know. I hate when you call me that, REDDIE!" Kiba, I mean Kuba, was really, really annoying. Gaara just shook his head and sighed.

"I'm going out for a bit." And even though he didn't like his roommate, he made sure to let him know about his departure. Every bloody time. Kuba walked him to the front door, saying a bunch of meaningless things.

"Don't be late, you have work tomorrow."

"I don't."

"Don't be late, you have school tomorrow."

"I don't."

"Okay! Do whatever you want and get back whenever you want!"

"Exactly, good doggo, Kuba." Gaara smirked and before Kuba could scold him with his loud voice, he was already gone.

Roaming through the halls of collage dorms seemed like a good idea, until he ran into Naruto, almost crashing their heads together.

"Uh oh. A demon fox, I have to get outta here really soon." Gaara thought and attempted to pass by Naruto silently, not looking at the blond, but thinking it would work out was kind of naive. And of course, It didn't. Naruto seized him by his arm and gazed into his jade eyes in a careful manner.

"Hey, are you okay? I was deep in my thoughts, sorry, dude."

"Great, now I'm stuck here." Gaara said, thinking he actually didn't.

"What?" Naruto was clearly confused by his words, looking at him as if he was a weirdo, the grip on Gaara's arm tightened.

"Oh, I said that out loud." Realizing he truly had said that out loud, a blush appeared on his cheeks almost immediately. Trying to smudge that mistake out, he looked up to the bright blue eyes. It felt like being struck by a lightning, Naruto's look was so intense that Gaara couldn't speak his mind out and was left with just a little hum. The blond narrowed his gaze a little bit, before bursting into laugh.

"I have a feeling you're not feeling well. Wanna grab a beer or two with me?" He asked, still as clueless as a child watching a porn, and Gaara had the urge to smack him with a brick to make him understand the situation, but he found himself nodding nonetheless. He sighed.

"How did I end up in situation like this?" He asked no one but himself and hid his dear head between his shoulders, clearly sulking again.

"Ending up with me is the best thing ever, Gaara." Naruto smiled brightly at him, making him close his eyes because the luminosity was too much to take.

"I doubt that." He responded in a very disgruntled way but the blond didn't look affected by that at all, he stared at Gaara, examining the little (big) bruise on his neck (again).

"That hickey is lit, it's not disappearing at all." He paused for a bit a leaned closer to the redhead, the heat coming up from his body seemed familiar and Naruto found himself thinking about the softness of Gaara's skin. Is it really as soft as it looks like? And then he spoke again. "That seriously looks like someone tried to chew you like a gum, you know. It looks almost as if I had done it, I'm super good at hickeys like this!" He shrugged and smiled at his friend, stupidly. Gaara almost lost his breath, composure, heart and his whole life. He stared at Naruto, looking like a bag of trash waiting for dustman to collect his pieces together. He gulped.

"Good to know. The beer, Naruto. Let's go." Gaara passed by him and shoved his hands into his pockets, Naruto let go of his arm and followed him, looking directly at the redhead's butt. God knew why.

As they were leaving the building, Naruto held the door for Gaara, whistling like a teenager who just saw a sexy hot chick on the other side of the street, it made Gaara feel uncomfortable. Again. And by the time they got into the pub, he was already smoking his third cigarette. To his defense, it was Naruto's packet. To Naruto's defense, he asked for it.

"You're not gonna tell me who gave you that hickey, are you?" Naruto pleaded sullenly, sticking out a tip of his tongue in a childish manner.

"No, why do you even care?" Gaara found an empty table and sat down by it, his talkative friend followed.

"I don't know, it just looks like a signature, as if someone marked you, you belong to somebody right now!" Naruto's voice kept getting louder and louder with every word and Gaara stayed silent the whole time, not looking at his friend at all. "I mean. I totally would mark somebody like that. You look marked, that's my honest opinion." Naruto continued with his monologue, not giving a shit about Gaara's ignorance. Oh, but the redhead heard every word Naruto had said, and it felt like thousands of daggers piercing through his skin. He was able to relax a little when the waiter gave them beer, emptying the whole bottle in almost one go, he found some pieces of his lost confidence and looked up to Naruto.

"So… Would you mark me?" He asked, staring right into his bright blue eyes full of life, confidence, cockiness… And idiocy. Naruto considered this for a bit and then shrugged.

"I've never thought about it, though. I mean… I think I would. Technically."

Not looking convinced at all, Gaara pushed a little harder, but first, he had to drink another beer.

"What does technically mean?" The redhead asked, again, not wanting to give up his freshly built courage, which was slowly evaporating from his bones. Again.

"I've never done such thing to you. I don't know how in the world would I react. That's hidden behind the stars, Gaara." His voice dropped to an octave lower, the danger in the sound could be heard. The silent and creeping fog that wrapped around Gaara's wrists and dragged him closer to him, as if the butterflies were caressing his insides with their trembling wings, as if the sharp teeth of the fox had been wondering over his pale skin, the bruise burning on his neck. He raised a hand and overlaid the hickey with his fingers, staring blindly at the blond, as though there was nothing else in the world. Nothing but him. Naruto grabbed another beer, wiping small drops of water from the glass with his thumb, and as if he forgot what he was going to do with the golden drink, he stared back at Gaara, piercing his toxic gaze into the depths of the redhead's teal world. Curiously. Old rusted jukebox crushed the silence with a tensing song, and shivers ran down Gaara's spine.

And I wanna run and hide.. I do it everytime, Oooh you're killing me noow! And I won't be denied by you, the animal inside of you!

"Do you feel like dancing?" A voice knowingly unfamiliar came out as a threat of something daring, Naruto's grip on his glass tightened, as if he had felt that tension too. And maybe he had. And maybe this little moment was not supposed to happen. And just maybe, Gaara was seeing things. Naruto looked at him with a mixture of undoubted madness and sparkling curiosity. But he was so very clueless and when the song hit the beat, he snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at his friend.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth? Why are you so quiet? It was a joke, obviously." He laughed and waved his hand, but the fact that his eyes were still glued to the redhead, was telling him otherwise. He wasn't joking. And God knew why he wanted to dance with Gaara. 'Cause he himself didn't.

After six beers, five shots of rum and half of the packet of cigarettes, they headed home. Naruto was far worse than Gaara, and the redhead had to support him, otherwise he would end up in a ditch, never be able to get out again. Clinging onto him, he bored his fingers deep into Gaara's skin without even realizing it, and with his head resting on his friend's shoulder, he closed his eyes for a bit, trusting his companion completely.

"Nee, you smell real-good, Gaara. It reminds me of a wild mirage in a desert, like if some of the fantasy was written all over your scent." Naruto was being almost poetic but Gaara attributed it to the booze.

"Naruto, I don't want to be rude but you're kinda heavy and I think I need a little bit of your help, otherwise we're both gonna fall." The redhead said calmly, even though his world was getting a little bit dizzy, too.

"It don't matter if we fall, I'll catch you, princess! And save you from a bad bad dragon or from really bad bad pervert." And with that being said, he grabbed Gaara's butt firmly in his hand, squeezing the little gem with a chuckling laugh. Gaara squealed in both surprise and dismay, literally jumping away from the contact.

"Did you just squealed like a little girl, Gaara?" Naruto found a certain amount of joy in that act, and now, he was bent down to find a composure but his shoulders quivered in a hearty laugh.

"No, I didn't." The redhead, red-faced and red-ears denied in a very childish way, looking around as if trying to avoid Naruto's eyes.

"Yes, you totally did." The blond pointed out and his gaze dropped to his lips, effortlessly.

"Naruto." The glare.

"Gaara?" The smile.

"Stop being stupid." The insult.

"Ooh can I kiss you right now?" The innocent question.

And then the silence.

"What?" Gaara heard himself saying but his voice didn't sound as his own, he wanted explanation, he wanted answers, and so he walked closer to Naruto to get what he wanted. And Naruto smiled at him, putting his hands on Gaara's shoulders. And Naruto threw up all over Gaara's shoes. And Gaara smacked Naruto's head, saying sorry but not actually feeling they arrived back to school grounds, Gaara perused Naruto to walk through the whole campus, twice, just to get fresh air into his insides so he would feel a little better. Naruto stayed silent and let the redhead do whatever he wanted, his shoulders hanging down in defeat.

"I'm sorry." He said, voice cracking like a little egg shell that was destroyed by force. Gaara didn't stop, and with gaze fixated on the road, he answered.

"Sorry for barfing on my new shoes? Or sorry for drinking so much? Sorry for making me drink so much? Or sorry for trying to kiss me? Or sorry for being such a charismatic prick that I really wanted you to kiss me in that moment? Sorry for what exactly, Naruto?" The blond stared at his friend with surprise and concern, as if silently asking 'are you okay?' But the stupid pussyass bitch, dumb, and beautiful face had soon disappeared and he smiled at Gaara.

"Sorry for everything," He whispered softly, and Gaara forgave him.

"Whatever, don't worry about it."

As clueless as Naruto was up to this point, tomorrow was even worse because he lost the leftover cluessness he had been able to maintain. He sat next to Gaara during their lunch break and smiled at him blindly. Gaara glared and coughed a little, it was a try to get rid of him, to tell him he was unwelcome. But Naruto didn't get the message, or maybe he did and he didn't want to listen to it. Gaara was already ninetynine percent sure it was Naruto who kissed him back then, and with his perfectly shaped lips the redhead knew the kiss would feel the same. Not being able to stop glaring at his mouth, he gulped when he realized Naruto had noticed. In the depth of his eyes was a hidden message, as if there was a creature living inside of his blue and endless oceans, waiting to be freed. Gaara looked away.

"Wanna hang out after your classes today? Shikamaru told me he's gonna visit your sister for the weekend and I'm gonna be all alone, lonely, in my empty room. Tell me you're not visiting your relatives too, I don't wanna be alone in this whole freaking campus. Pretty please? Would you stay with me over the weekend?" Naruto asked, his voice playfully desperate, and Gaara only nodded, not looking at him at all.

"Okay."

"Really? For the whole weekend? Really?! You won't regret this, I promise!" There was something promising in the way the blond said that, and it made Gaara believe him. He peeked at his friend and what he saw was just beautiful. The face filled with pure happiness, sparkling joy met his eyes with unstoppable force and bored hard into Gaara's soul to caress his inner demons. That bright smile was enough for him to brainwash him completely.

"God." Gaara whispered.

"Yes?" The blond was quick to react, his smile still present.

"I'm not calling you, Naruto." Rolling his eyes, the redhead stood up.

"Oh." Why the hell Naruto looked so disappointed?

"See you later at your place." He said monotonously and made his leave. Naruto only watched him with thoughtful expression but didn't say anything.

"Are you going to be fine in here, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked again while packing his things up into a small backpack, Naruto sat by the kitchen table and was eating noodles, and with his mouth full he answered.

"Sure thing, Shikamaru! I won't be alone this time, Gaara is coming over to stay the weekend with me!" It was quite hard to understand the blond, but the pineapple guy managed somehow, smirking at his friend.

"Isn't he like… living here too?" He pointed out and Naruto shrugged.

"Yeah, he is but I don't wanna be alone, we're gonna play some video games and have a good time."

"Don't get wasted again, you can't handle too much alcohol. Well, I'm off, oh and yeah, Naruto… if you wanna have sex, don't leave your body fluid everywhere." And with that, he was gone. Naruto stood there, frozen from tips of his hair all the way down to his toes.

"What the fuck, Shikamaru?!" He yelled after his friend, but his voice only echoed in his room and nowhere else.

He didn't even know why that slipped out of his friend's mouth and before he could properly think about it, there was a knock on the front door. He quickly glanced at himself in the mirror to make sure he didn't look like shit, smoothed his t shirt a little and opened the door, greeting Gaara with the biggest smile.

Gaara made himself home relatively quickly, not even fifteen minutes later, both of the young men were sitting on the floor in front of the couch and playing video games. Naruto offered Gaara the Assassin's creed game and since then the redhead couldn't break away. His attempt to kill all the Templars was so sweet that it caught the blond's eyes, and he was watching his friend's focused face more than the game itself.

"What are you looking at? Tell me how to get on top of that building, there's a viewpoint and I need to explore my map a little, I don't see anything in this area. Besides, I really like the sound of him falling right into a haystack. Oh, why am I under attack? Naruto, what happened?" Gaara was at loss, running away with his fictional character and trying so hard not to die but Naruto just smiled and took the reins for his friend. Turning his character back to the group of enemies, he showed him how to fight.

"Look, if they're attacking, you hold this, wait for the attack and then you do counter attack. You can easily kill the whole group of these idiots. You're under attack because you're well known in this area, see that red around your avatar? That means you're not anonymous at all." The way Naruto explained the tactics was kinda hot and Gaara found himself glaring at his long fingers, skillfully defeating his opponents as if it was nothing.

"How do I become anonymous again then?"

"There is a way, and not only one way to do it. You see this dumb looking guy yelling? That's a herald and you need to pay him some money so he stops talking about you. Then there are posters of your head around the city, tear them off. And lastly… when you see this guy, then kill him." Naruto's eyes glittered in excitement, and Gaara could tell he loved this game dearly.

"Okay, can I download it or something for my computer?" The redhead asked, putting the game actually aside.

"I'll borrow you mine."

"Thanks." After saying that, silence grew between the two but it seemed to be kind of pleasant. Naruto played for a bit and then turned the game off, looking directly at Gaara but the redhead examined a hidden shelf under the television.

"What are those? Movies?" He randomly took some DVDs out and handed them over to Naruto.

"This? Oh, that's porn." Naruto casually explained as if talking about the weather on the other side of the world. Gaara looked puzzled, embarrassed and weird.

"What?"

"I mean it's not mine, Shikamaru owns a bunch of these, wanna take a look at it?" Naruto shrugged, again, looking like there wasn't anything weird at all, and even though Gaara felt his cheeks burning, he nodded.

"Yeah, why not." And with that being said, Naruto smiled at his friend and turned on the adult movie. An hour or so had passed since then and both men didn't look excited at all.

"Why is everyone so loud? I think they're overdoing it a little, do you see the resemblance with my sister? These girls are only blonde." Gaara asked, waving his hand towards the panting couple, his embarrassment slowly drifted away as they watched the most shitty porn of them all. Or maybe it wasn't that shitty, but to them, it looked like it.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, pal. There's no way a normal person would do such a mess just by kissing, like seriously. That chick looks like fifty with that much make up on and her voice is rusty as an old pipes in abandoned house. Not a fan of these, I don't know what Shikamaru likes about it. It's kinda boring. And my dick isn't even hard, how am I supposed to jerk off?" Naruto talked about this so naturally, and even though Gaara tried not to feel the heat on his skin, he couldn't help it and glanced over to his friend's crotch, blushing like crazy.

"You're right, I don't see any tent in here." He pointed shyly at his pants and then quickly moved his head away to watch the porn again.

"I know right! This is bullshit, It's either gross or boring, or both. I haven't found anything good yet, except the real thing. That's the best thing, for sure. You know, I don't remember much from the Halloween party, you should be really disappointed for not attending it, but I remember there was this person who smelled reaaal nice, with a ninja costume. I don't know who he was, if it was a girl or a boy, I have no fucking idea, Gaara. But I remember the feeling. The feeling like I was about to explode, my dick was fucking hard as stone just from that little kiss we had shared and I wanted to tame that person, and fuck the shit out of her. I was able to remember just that much from the party. That's the real porn I wanna try, not this stupid thing." He glanced at the TV again, not looking convinced by their act, and then locked his eyes on Gaara. And his brow elevated a little, hiding behind blond strands of hair. The redhead was as red as his hair, only a look in his face caused Naruto's stomach to burn. Simple reaction, so simple that he didn't need a thousand porn movies, just one look at his buddy. Suddenly he felt the room being so small, and there was not enough air, and the redhead was too close. He frowned, patting his friend's shoulder, chasing away the desire from his thoughts. It was because of the porn, was it not?

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, Gaara. I know you don't like such subjects to discuss. I just wanted to explain how much difference is between this and that, you know. Damn, now I feel a little hot myself, uh oh, sorry!" Naruto laughed nervously, not being able to stop his fucked up thinking. It was Gaara next to him, his friend, and a male. And he felt hot.

"You're such a fucking moron, Naruto." Gaara whispered, not looking at his friend, his teal eyes fixated on the screen but actually not looking at the porn at all.

"I'm… sorry…? Oh wait, since when you're swearing like that?" Naruto straightened his posture, his eyes were beautiful and clueless, tiny drops of desire hidden behind the blue shine. Gaara saw it.

"Since then you're so clueless, Naruto." He packed up his courage and patted his friend on a shoulder, leaning closer to him. Not close enough to kiss but close enough to leave a mark on Naruto. He found his ear and breathed out a little whisper, making the blond shiver.

"Do I smell real good?" And Naruto's eyes widened a little, but before he could think about his friend's question, a sweet smell of a mirage hidden in devastated desert slapped him right in his nose. The scent. Mellow and yet so distinctive, as if there was a paradise in Gaara's arms, waiting for Naruto to get drugged, almost in the same way as assassins once had by hashish. The blond was so close to being taken away by his scent, believing. He reminded him of someone and yet he still couldn't recall who it was. Frowning a little, he leaned away from Gaara a seized him by his arms.

"I think I wanna have sex with you right now." He said casually. This time, it was Gaara who almost melted into a hot puddle.

"I don't." He shook his head, escaping Naruto's glance, because he couldn't take the fire in his eyes.

"You don't? Oh fuck, that's..." But before the blond could finish his sentence, Gaara butted in.

"I was there."

"Where?" Naruto looked confused, again, still, all the time.

"At that Halloween party, I was there, Naruto." A small smile appeared on his lips as he spoke but his eyes were serious, maybe too serious for Naruto's liking. As if there was a hidden message in the teal world full of unspoken desires, and the blond couldn't reach it.

"What? How? You told me you weren't coming, that's mean, Gaara." He looked almost hurt, sticking out his lower lip to describe his feelings of disappointment. Gaara, on the contrary, looked amused.

"I know who you were with." The redhead butted in again, leading the whole conversation and leaving Naruto at his mercy.

"What? Who was it?" And as the fish catches the worm bait, Naruto seized Gaara's words. Easy and fast, leaning closer to him with expectation. What he did not expect was Gaara leaning even closer, quickly covering Naruto's lips with his own, and pulling him into a desperate kiss.

"Oi, Gaa...mhmm." Naruto tried to say something but his attends were killed in the heat creating between their crushing lips. The kiss was familiar, daring, outraging, and Naruto gave up on reasoning, he gave up on questioning, because one hidden part of his soul had awoken to life. From desperation, through the fields of insecurity and caution, the kiss slowly graduated into a debt of a living danger, leaving everything and nothing in that one act. As if thousands of daggers had pierced Gaara's mind, when Naruto finally took the reins and pushed him partially against the couch and the ground. His sudden impulse was murderous, powerful, as if something within him had clicked. And before Gaara managed to register the change properly, his lips were infested with a plague of passion that had no end. Right then and there, he felt like a balloon floating up to the skies. Naruto's mouth was hot, Gaara's mind was collapsing, as if some error occurred in his thoughts and he forgot how to live, think or breathe. He gripped the other man's hair with an unbreakable vow written all over his movements, and Naruto escaped his lips just to attack his neck with a force of a terrorist. Biting hard into the flesh, he lifted Gaara up on the couch, pushing his legs wide open with his hands. Gaara didn't fight it, it hadn't even crossed his mind, because everything he could do at moment like this, was to moan. To surrender. So he did, spreading his legs ever wider, he closed his eyes and saw the starry skies.

Naruto made his way down to his zipped pants, his moves were fast, unpredictable, demonic. And Gaara felt the heat rising up, he felt fingers undoing his fly, he felt Naruto's breath on his bare skin. It looked like the blond was impatient, and maybe Gaara was too, because he grabbed his hair more tightly and pushed his head down into his lighthouse of pleasure, it made Naruto smile.

"Impatient, are we?" He asked, and Gaara didn't answer. The gentle touch of Naruto's breath caused his penis to accumulate even more blood, leaving a slight glint of precum at his tip. And yet he wasn't the only one impatient, his friend, whom he had known for so many years, was now taking his length into his mouth, scrutinizing with the tongue around his head, tasting his darkest places with such a need that only a look at him was almost unbearably exciting. The aroma that attacked their senses was played by a melody of precious passion, the heat of which graduated with every second of their proximity. And his fingers entwined in his hair, the nails pressing on his scalp. The madness of the soul crawling through the chest and throat up into the silent world around them, only the small, ringing sounds of desire stole the nothingness they both had possessed. And with the slow progress of their act, which had been growing wildly, Gaara realized the situation they were in. Dangerously tilting glass of sanity overflowed over the edge, throwing them both across the deck into the depths of the hell. Maybe they should had stopped, maybe it was not a good idea at all, maybe they had been somewhere where none should be. And the broken pieces of doubt found their way through Gaara's eyelashes and gave birth to small drops of tears on their trembling ends. Instead of stopping, he pushed Naruto' down even more desperately, and threw his head back so that the blond's name quickly creaked through his lips. Naruto. That fire born within him. The madness accompanying his fox partner. The power in their hearts. That accelerated breath. The need. Speed. Madness. The moment when Gaara shook up with the climax. That moment when Naruto sucked even harder. And then the silent scream of someone who had just lost all his self in a jolt of excitement. Aggressively trembling, Gaara let go of everything, and with his relaxation came the small trails of tears that had found their way to his cheeks. The scent.

That damned scent haunting them both.

And a silent question occurred on Naruto's lips after a while. The one Gaara had to answer truthfully.

"It has been you the whole time, has it? The guy at the Halloween party, the one I had kissed back then. It's you, Gaara." The sound of his voice was like an unknown scent.

He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> So! Okay, I've been writing this story for quite a while now and I didn't know how to end it so I decided on this fucked up end. It was meant to be a one shot but I'm willing to continue if it's good and if you guys like it. So please, let me know, if you'd like to see more of this. I wanted to write a sex scene, but it just… didn't seem right so you're having a hot blowjob instead. XD Oooh, it took me hell of a time to finish this, and I hope someone will like it. Love you for all your support! Yup! I'm so lazy and I don't wanna re-read it again so if there are any mistakes of bugs, please let me know, too!


End file.
